Yoh's Karaoke Party!
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Yoh is about to leave so he has a karaoke party! But are there hidden messages in the songs? And Hao... SINGS?


**Yoh's Karaoke Party!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs or Shaman King. **sigh **one can only dream..

Yoh smiled at his friend's confused faces. Anna just looked mad. She always looked mad. Yoh cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Well, since it's my last day here..." Anna looked away quickly as he said that. The words seemed to sting her. Yoh grinned largely.

"I rented a Karaoke machine!" Everyone exchanged looks. Yoh looked disappointed, he had expected some excitement. Anna nodded at Yoh and stood up.

"Well, if no one else wants to sing, I guess I have to." She said annoyed and brushed past Yoh and his surprised friends. Anna, _sing_?

"This is dedicated to...Yoh." Anna said shyly, an odd emotion for her. She then began to sing.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me _

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Yoh smiled widely as Anna ended her song. Her beautiful voice still stuck in his head, and he knew she meant every word she had sang to him. Anna sat down, smiling smugly. Ryu jumped up.

"My turn! My turn!" He grabbed the microphone and ignoring everyone's groans sang, very very loudly, I may add.

_Well, since my baby left me,__  
__I found a new place to dwell.__  
__It's down at the end of lonely street__  
__At heartbreak hotel._

_You make me so lonely baby,__  
__I get so lonely,__  
__I get so lonely I could die._

_And although it's always crowded,__  
__You still can find some room.__  
__Where broken hearted lovers__  
__Do cry away their gloom._

_You make me so lonely baby,__  
__I get so lonely,__  
__I get so lonely I could die._

_Well, the bell hop's tears keep flowin',__  
__And the desk clerk's dressed in black.__  
__Well they been so long on lonely street__  
__They ain't ever gonna look back._

_You make me so lonely baby,__  
__I get so lonely,__  
__I get so lonely I could die._

_Hey now, if your baby leaves you,__  
__And you got a tale to tell.__  
__Just take a walk down lonely street__  
__To heartbreak hotel._

Yoh held off from bursting out laughing. Ren, however was not so kind.

"You call that singing you dolt? I could sing better with dim sum in my mouth!" he said cockily, looking at Pilika slightly as he said it. She blushed and got up.

"Can I sing next?" Everyone nodded. Ren tried not to smile in approval as Pilika took the microphone from Ryu. She winked at Ren and they both turned red. She wanted him to know this song was about him.

_Baby, I'm so into you __  
__You've got that something what can I do?__  
__Baby, you spin me around, ...oh__  
__The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground__  
__Every time you look at me__  
__My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see_

_You drive me crazy__  
__I just can't sleep__  
__I'm so excited, I'm in too deep__  
__Ohh, Ohh, Ohh... Crazy, but it feels all right__  
__Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night__  
__Oh, Oh, Oh.._

_Tell me you're so into me__  
__That I'm the only one you will see__  
__Tell me I'm not in the blue, ...oh__  
__That I'm not wastin'__  
__My feelins on you__  
__lovin' you means so much more__  
__More than anything I've ever felt before_

_You drive me crazy__  
__I just can't sleep__  
__I'm so excited, I'm in too deep__  
__Ohh, Ohh, Ohh... Crazy, but it feels all right__  
__Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night_

_Crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm into deep.__  
__Crazy, but it feels all right. Every day and every night._

_You drive me crazy__  
__(You drive me crazy, baby)__  
__I'm so excited, I'm in too deep__  
__Ohh, Ohh...__  
__Crazy__  
__(You make me feel all right)__  
__Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night_

_You drive me crazy __  
__(You drive me crazy, baby)__  
__yeah yeah yeah__  
__oh oh oh...__  
__Crazy__  
__but it feels all right__  
__Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night__  
__Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night_

Pilika smiled at Ren when her song was done. She looked at him, trying to read his expression. Did he feel the same way as her? She wanted to know. Pilika went up to Ren and Ren stood up. She smiled up at him and he grinned. She then hugged him tight and kissed him. Ren turned completely red, but kissed her back. HoroHoro groaned.

"Ahh man, Ren...my sister?" HoroHoro teased, as Ren hit him hard on the head. HoroHoro glared daggers at Ren.

"C'mon Pilika, you can do better...OW!" Pilika and Ren continued to beat up HoroHoro, Yoh and Morty cheering them on. Anna finally broke it up and HoroHoro smiled smugly.

"I think it's time for a solo." He said and Ren rolled his eyes. HoroHoro grinned evilly.

"This is dedicated to Cory!"

_Gazing through the window at the world outside__  
__Wondering if mother earth will survive__  
__Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her, sometime_

_After all there's just the two of us__  
__And here we are still fighting for our lives__  
__Watching all of history repeat itself, time after time_

_I'm just a dreamer, I dream my life away__  
__I'm just a dreamer, who dreams of better days_

_I watch the sun go down like everyone of us__  
__I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign__  
__A better place for those who will come after us this time_

_I'm just a dreamer, I dream my life away, oh yeah__  
__I'm just a dreamer, who dreams of better days_

_Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ__  
__It doesn't really matter much to me__  
__Without each other's help there ain't no hope for us__  
__I'm living in a dream, a fantasy__  
__Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If only we could just find serenity__  
__It would be nice if we could live as one__  
__When will all this anger, hate and bigotry be gone? _

_I'm just a dreamer, I dream my life away, today__  
__I'm just a dreamer, who dreams of better days, ok__  
__I'm just a dreamer, who's searching for the way, today__  
__I'm just a dreamer, dreaming my life away__  
__Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

HoroHoro bowed at imaginary applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said seriously and Tamao giggled. Horo winked at her. Then gasped. Hao Asakura smiled evilly at everyone.

"What? I wasn't invited to your little party? Ahhh...That hurts." He puckered his lips at Anna. She gave him a death stare.

"Well, since I'm here, might as well sing, eh? Don't want to be a party pooper do I?" He ripped the microphone out of Horo's hands and Horo whimpered in pain. Tamao ran to help poor Horo as Hao flipped through the song lists. Yoh smiled nervously at Hao.

"You...don't have to sing Hao..." Hao laughed wickedly.

"Of course I do Yoh. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't wish you a happy trip? Ahh! I've found the perfect song! You!" Hao pointed at Pilika who had buried her head in Ren's chest, afraid. Pilika looked up scared and Ren's eye twitched.

"Put this song in for me or I'll burn you!" Hao laughed as Pilika jumped up and put the song in.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love__  
__Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt__  
__So sexy it hurts__  
__And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan__  
__New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party__  
__Too sexy for your party__  
__No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean__  
__And I do my little turn on the catwalk__  
__Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah__  
__I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car__  
__Too sexy by far__  
__And I'm too sexy for my hat__  
__Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean__  
__And I do my little turn on the catwalk__  
__Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah__  
__I shake my little touche on the catwalk__  
__And I'm too sexy for this song_

Everyone was afraid to laugh as Hao finished. And just plain scared as Hao took off his shirt and swung it over his head. Anna glowered at him, moving closer to Yoh. Pilika buried her head in Ren's chest again and Tamao hugged Horo tightly.

"Is..is it over yet?" Pilika asked. Hao frowned at them, then slid over to Anna, knocking Yoh to the ground.

"ow..." Yoh said getting up. Anna tried to slap Hao but he grabbed both her wrists. He leaned close to her face and she gagged.

"Anna thinks I'm sexy. Don't you, Anna." Anna struggled against him, wanting to slap him as hard as she could. Yoh ran to help her but Hao kicked him away.

"She doesn't like you Yoh! She likes me! She's marrying ME! ME!" Anna kicked Hao hard in a place I'd rather not like to mention...Hao gasped and fell to the ground.

"I WOULD never marry you! I'm marrying YOH! I LOVE YOH NOT YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOH!" Anna screamed, then realizing what she had just said she clapped her hands over her mouth. Had she really just told Yoh (and all his friends as well, I'd like to mention) her true feelings.

Yoh stared at her shocked, Pilika even came away from Ren, now leaning her head on his shoulder. Tamao laughed, surprised and she hugged Horo tighter, Horo just grinned that Tamao was holding him so close. Hao was still on the floor in a whole lot of pain. Anna stuttered.

"I...um...I meant to say...I... Oh, I can't lie anymore! I love him!" Anna fell to the floor...crying? Yes, crying. Yoh walked over to Anna and lifted up her chin so that she was looking right at him. Yoh smiled at her.

"I love you too Anna." Anna stood up and Yoh hugged her close. Anna laughed (Yes, laughed, stop hyperventilating!).

"I should've told you before...I just was scared you wouldn't love me back." Yoh shook his head.

"I will always love you Anna." Hao of course, through all this was getting very angry (His ahem still hurt too..). Hao stood up, his eyes bloodshot and fire coming from his hands.

"Thats it dammit! Everyone except Anna prepare to die! First you...brother." Hao said in a creepy evil voice. Anna and Yoh broke from their hug and Yoh prepared to fight. HoroHoro peeled Tamao off of him (She was clinging to him tightly because she was freaked out) and hugged her quickly before standing beside Yoh. Ren sighed and looked down at Pilika.

"I think I have to fight with them, Pil.." Pilika nodded and Ren kissed her on the lips. She looked at him and he laughed.

"For good luck, y'know?" Pilika shook her head giggling and pushed him off to fight Hao. Hao winked at Anna and laughed as Tamao and Pilika disappeared into the kitchen, he looked right at Ren and Horo.

"Don't think they'll be safe, they'll actually be the first to go!" (Hey, wait! Where's Morty in all of this? Heehee, don't worry...he's coming!).

Morty closed the door of the bathroom, hoping he hadn't missed anything interesting ( A/N Oh god- This is just too mean of me!). He hummed happily, ready to sing on the karaoke machine. Morty walked into the room and gasped as he saw Hao Asakura sprouting _fire _yes, FIRE from his hands! Morty gulped.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Hao looked very confused.

_Who's the short kid?_ Hao thought, quite amused having never seen a person that short before. (A/N Yes I know that's mean to poor Morty but I mean it _is _Hao, people!). Hao's fire suddenly disappeared from his hands as he started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why don't you sing the Oompa Loopa song, little man!" He chuckled and tears rolled down his face. Pilika and Tamao came back in looking very very creeped out. Yoh, Horo and Ren sweat dropped all thinking _eh? _Anna glared at Hao who was still rolling on the floor. Hao got up, still laughing hysterically and started to leave.

"I...can't giggle kill anyone so giggle small hysterical laughter!" Hao left. Ren blinked.

"Riiiiight..." He said backing away from where Hao was standing. HoroHoro laughed, Tamao and Pilika kept staring at where Hao had been, Anna glared at the floor and Morty looked hurt and scared for his life. After what seemed like forever Yoh cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"So...er...who want's to sing next? Anybody?"

THE END

(If you like this one look out for **InuYasha Meet Mr. Karaoke Machine** coming soon!)


End file.
